Eyes
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Viñeta. Tomorrowshipping. Los ojos son el reflejo del alma. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando Asuka no puede ver a los ojos de Jim? ¿Cuando no puede saber sus sentimientos a pesar de que estos se derraman por sus mejillas?


**Rating: **K.  
**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort.  
**Pareja:** Jim Crocodile x Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Tabla de retos: **Body/Cuerpo.  
**Tema:** Número 2: Eyes/Ojos.

* * *

**Eyes.**

Jim contempló con su ojo sano el montoncito de tierra recién colocado donde yacía una de sus amigas más importantes, las lágrimas todavía no habían hecho aparición en su rostro, pero Asuka sabía que eventualmente estarían ahí y no podría evitarlas diciendo palabras superficiales. La suave brisa del mar y el olor a humedad se impregnaban en aquél pequeño acantilado, que daba de cara al ancho océano repleto de infinitas posibilidades, teñido de un color rojizo, preámbulo del atardecer. Australia era un lugar maravilloso, exótico y divertido; la rubia siempre solía decir que era como Karen, igualitos ambos en todos los aspectos. Y ahora que ella no estaba... No pudo evitar reprimir un sollozo.

La primera vez que vio al vaquero con su 'mascota', se quedó anonadada. Nunca había oído de nadie lo suficientemente loco (nisiquiera Juudai) que se arriesgara a tener semejante compañía. Pero una vez convivió con el australiano, supo que aquello no era una locura. Ella era la que en ese entonces era su única amiga, su confidente, su compañía. Asuka se veía reflejada un tanto en él al recordar la relación que tenía con su hermano y con algunas pertenencias cuando era pequeña. Y por eso podía comprenderlo: Ese amor más allá de los límites humanos, ese amor por algo que amas y te ama, que comprendes, que cuidas.

Sus ojos dorados recorrieron la escena, grabándola en su mente como una de las más tristes despedidas que había vivido, incluso más que separarse de la Academia de Duelos. Parecía que el mundo había confabulado a su favor para darle a Karen una muerte hermosa, porque las gaviotas revoloteaban cantando a su alrededor y el cielo estrellado empezaba a aparecer, tornando el ambiente en algo más sutil, más extraño y difícil de apreciar, justo como ella.

Soltó otro sollozo y no pudo evitar que su mirada se posara en el vaquero, quien sin duda estaba más triste que ella, le sorprendía el hecho de que aún no sucumbiera a sus sentimientos, que su dolor no se convirtiera en lágrimas, que permaneciera impasible ahí, montando guardia. Alzó la mano y la entrelazó con la suya, dándole a entender que estaba con él en sentimiento, quizás no lo suficiente, pero aún así ahí.

La mano de Jim estaba fría y húmeda a consecuencia de haber cavado aquella modesta tumba para su amiga minutos atrás, pero con ese pequeño contacto él pudo sentir cómo un reconfortante calor empezaba a quemar las dudas y el dolor que se habían instalado en su pecho. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que Karen había llevado una buena vida, que había salido feliz y que no estaría solo después de su muerte, porque la tenía a ella, a Asuka, su esposa.

Cerró su ojo sano y un nudo se formó en su garganta al imaginar todos los absurdos planes que había pensado para el futuro. Karen con los niños. Karen con los nietos. Sonrió. Ya nada de eso podría ser, quizás nunca pudo serlo.

Asuka no pudo evitar estrechar aún más su mano cuando lo vio sonreír, quería saber qué estaba pensando pero el hombre evitaba su mirada.

¿Sería tal vez que había sucumbido a las lágrimas?

_Goodbye, Karen._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Basado en un reto de una tabla de LJ, son 10 temas con 10 partes del cuerpo diferentes, yo pensaba hacerlos sólo en una historia, pero luego me decidí a que tomaría cada uno de los retos como viñetas de parejas individuales y al tema dos le tocó primero, es que cómo me encanta el tomorrowshipping, soy la única loca en el mundo a la que le gusta, así que ;-;! Pues no me maten demasiado x'DDD. Sobre el drabble, quería hacer a Jim un poco menos entusiasta que de costumbre y que Asuka lo ayudara de alguna manera, esta vez fue implícito, pero tengo muchas ideas para cosas mejores º-º de estos dos. El tema se adecúa, según mi punto de vista, en que Asuka no podía ver al ojo de Jim y por eso no podía o sentía que no podía consolarlo, aunque no fuese así.

¿Qué tal está? ¿Muy malo? Casi no suelo manejar a Jim y a Asuka le perdí la personalidad porque hace mucho que no escribo de ella, pero si son tan amables de dejarme sus críticas, sugerencias y comentarios los tomaré en cuenta con mucho gusto.

Espero que les haya agradado la historia.

Gracias por leer y si tienen tiempo, comentar :3.

Ja ne!


End file.
